1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic display equipment, and more particularly to a liquid crystal screen and a liquid crystal display.
2. The Related Arts
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional liquid crystal screen 1 is formed by sequentially stacking an upper polarization sheet 101, a color filter (CF) glass plate 102, a thin-film transistor (TFT) glass plate 103, and a lower polarization sheet 104. In the prior art, the upper and lower polarization sheets 101 are retracted inward with respect to the CF glass plate 102 and the TFT glass plate 103. In the manufacture of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a large piece of glass plate needs to be cut into small pieces of glass and during such a process, edges of the glass plate(s) may generate minute cracking as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4. Such minute cracking, if not properly protected, would become large cracking, affecting a normal operation of the LCD. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, since the upper and lower polarization sheets 101, 104 are retracted inward with respect to the CF glass plate 102 and the TFT glass plate 103, the cracking in the edges of the CF glass plate 102 and the TFT glass plate 103 is not subjected to any protection and may, subsequently become large cracking. Further, due to cutting tolerance or clearance of the upper and lower polarization sheets, and lamination tolerances occurring in laminating the upper and lower polarization sheets with an automatic machine, undesired location shifting of the upper and lower polarization sheets may occur.